It is known that the deterioration state of a brake disk of a vehicle is currently determined by a technician generally assigned to the repair/maintenance of the vehicle. The technician observes and/or probes and/or carries out thickness/depth measurements on the crown of the face of the brake disk, for example using comparators/gauges, so as to detect surface irregularities generally corresponding to annular grooves, whose depth is indicative of the state of deterioration/wear of the brake disk.
The aforesaid methods of analysis are thus based on a purely subjective evaluation, whose accuracy heavily depends on the experience/knowledge of the technician performing the analysis, and can therefore be subject to not negligible errors.
The implementation of the aforesaid method also requires that the wheel incorporating the brake disk is removed from the vehicle so as to facilitate the technician's analysis of the face of the brake disk. Obviously, this operation significantly affects the implementation time/costs of the method.